dire consequences
by johnsonanna48
Summary: what if naruto had a sister ? how would that affect konoha?
1. Chapter 1

A/n

 **helllo mieke**

 **Hi douchebag bitchy sob story for a sister**

 **whatch your tongue ! i may turn you into a yaoi fangirl at this rate**

 **Mieke : (sweatdrop) if you do that ill claw out you eyes and feed them to sandy my summons**

 **author : just do the damn disclaimer**

 **mieke: fine! anna the nidaime ero sennin does not own naruto or any of the characters only the plot**

Chapter Prologue of Dire consequences

summary

naruto has a sister a big sister you know what happens if you piss of someones big sister and that is the exact reason

you shouldn't piss mieke off rated m for swearing and gross humor

prologue

After the kyuubi attack

mieke is a genin formerly in service of kushina uzumaki the legendary hot hanabanero

but not just one ordinary genin she is kushina uzumaki's daughter she knows that her baby brother is in dire needof her and that shes got a duty to fufill to the village by becoming naruto's guard

guard against asassins ,pervets rapists and the like .

but how can a 8 year old genin protect a baby ?

mieke is a prodigy by her own right not ownly is she that but she is a one strong lady but...alas she isn't perfect .

she knows that for one reason only danzo FF shimura wants to have the next uzumaki in his collection what miekes gonna say to that ? '' not on my watch you decript old baby ass loving snake '' Dattebayo!

 **Miekes POV**

I jump awake as my senses say

''in coming kunai move your arses or you are toast

I jump awake as my senses say

''in coming kunai move your arses or your toast ''!

''yeah i would wonder who threw that ? is it a ...NARUTO FANGIRL ! god ! why its been 4 years after the kyuubi attack (sweatdrop)and hes not yet 5 god! will i have to murder every girl in konoha to fufill my promise to mum and dad? ''

mieke spun around and what did she see a hoard of girls racing after her wanting one thing naruto's baby face

she didnt stop one second as she spun her hands round and shouted a jutsu **SUITON KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU ! and escapes thinking haha suckers you cant beat me the nr one big sister of konoha** no yaoi fangirls here or there i better goto the hokage to get naruto -chan signed up he needs it to give certain persons a good kicking

mieke takes naruto to the Hokage tower and go's upto the office of the hokage and says ''hokage jiji id like to enroll narutoChan into the academy is that possible?''

Sarutobi: ''sure it should be possible but you do his forms ive got enough of the eternal enemy of all the kages here,,(sweatdrop)

ok fine ole man

just to know this restrict sasuke from the genin exams hes a fuckin liability because...on the way here i nearly got mobbed and hurt by his fangirls for beating his ass 5 days ago,

i dont think people are gonna like it when they hear that the only living daughter and heir to both the namikaze and uzumaki clans is bing mobbed by a number of civilian fangirls

sarutobi sweatdropped at this hes gonna need to give a idiot uchidha the cane and speak to him about the true life of a shinobi

miekes pov

or ole man i will be hard pressed to do this exactly

hands over a note saying ''will i have to murder every girl in konohaand start the first shinobi uzumaki style prank war to fufill my promise to mum and dad?''

sarutobi turns white at that uhhhhhhhhooooooohhohhohoho dear are you going to prank them uzumaki style ? well i give you permission but no deaths or serious broken bones

mieke turns to surutobi with a face like a madman saying oh that will be just fine hokage -sama hehehehe...

prologue complete

more in the morning

A/n hi thank you very much for the suggestions in regards to my Story in progress it is under reconstruction i emailed my story to mi sister and shes working on it

mahikoSenju shes one of your friends and thank you for suggesting a beta

the story should be reposted and expanded whenever mieke has finished


	2. Chapter 2

A N

dear follower/followers and viewers thank you so much for the views and reviews

Nr one the oc i introduced to you is really based on my younger sister mieke

Nr 2 im most liiiilkly pairing mieke with itachi she will get the uchidha revolt stopped before it starts thus stopping sasuke b4 he becomes PSYCHO Baka the amount of fangirlds he has now at age 8 is due to his cuteness and not the uchidha thing

Nr 3 the first chapter will likely be up in 7 days

NR4 mieke japanized(mika) will be naruto's big sis and big sister only this isnt a uzumakicest fanfic i dont do that kinda shit

NR 5 the pairing will be naruhina

Nr six he HAD A UNFORTUNATe unluckyness to run into the icha icha books of fugaku so thats why hes a perv

 **''HELLS ANGEL SPEECH''**

''sick perv thoughts''

and now part 1 of chapter 1

timeskip 3 years later

rumors had been going around in konoha that about a week ago that the youngest uchiha had been summoned to the hokage office and given a serious talk to and you know the god of shinobi well

now i wonder what that is about ? what has our dear sasuke done to deserve that ? well here's the flashback

Flashback no jutsu

''sasuke smirked as he sneaked along in the crowd he planned to turn naruto into a perv not the silly kind like jiraiya which was famous for peeking at the hot springs

but the kind the closet perv he planned to also want to put mika into his harem of girls to repopulate the uchiha clan wich had been struck bad at the Kyuubi incedent when he whas 2months well that was for later now i have to place my pervert jutsu ERotone ; boy on boy make out hehehe thatll be soo funny ''

he sneaked up and performed the above jutsu and guess what ? he whas soon running from a retalliation a very painful **_Raiton ; sennen goroshi_ ** to fry his balls off .

mika POV

 **UCHIDHA! wait till i get you you sick bastard performing a erotone jutsu in front of my little bro grrrrrr you will lose you head ,balls and be impaled on a spike just wait till i get you !'' you will suffer the wrath of the most notorious torture and interrogation specialist for a week! ME! ill have you skinned alive and stripped of your shinobi rank and soked in a tup of salt water before you are beheaded**

at hearing that sasuke paled he shouldnt of done that now his future in the uchidha clan perv bank whas doomed he kept running and running but he adventually collapsed mika caught up to him and smiled evilly she was going to have a adventurous afternoon hehehe she chuckled

i need a beta bad thank you novrier for your review m senju i nee d i do but dont know howto getone im dislecxic and thats whi i type bad please sweatdrop i need one


End file.
